Peak Human Reflexes
The ability to have advanced reactions better than normal humans, even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Real world version of Enhanced Reflexes. Also Called *Immense Human Reflexes *Maximum Human Reflexes *Nigh/Near-Enhanced Reflexes *Peak Human Dodging *Peak Human Reactions *Superior Human Reflexes Capabilities The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are comparable to those of the finest human athlete and are near-enhanced. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, respond to extremely fast-paced combat, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Applications * Aim Dodging * Attack Prediction Levels *''Peak Human Reflexes'' *Enhanced Reflexes *Supernatural Reflexes *Absolute Reflexes Associations *Peak Human Condition *Peak Human Senses *Peak Human Speed Limitations *The user's reactions would not be Enhanced or Superhuman. *Users can be easily overpowered by those of Enhanced Speed or Supernatural Speed, and Absolute Speed users would be extremely difficult to go up against. *Couldn’t react fast enough with users with Enhanced or Supernatural Reflexes, including opponents of Absolute Reflexes Known Users Gallery Batman_Evades_Doomsday.gif|Bruce Wayne/Batman's (DC Comics) peak state allows him such feats as reacting to Doomsday's attacks... Omega_Beam_Batman.gif|...and dodging Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat previously thought impossible. Peak Human Reflexes by Constantine Drakon.JPG|Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) Peak Human Reflexes by Daredevil.jpg|Having hone his reflexes to the pinnacle, Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) can easily catch one of Bullseye's thrown playing card... Blocking by Daredevil.jpg|...block his high speed thrown shuriken... Elektra's Reflexes.jpg|Elektra (Marvel Comics) Trish Walker Hellcat (Marvel Cinematic Universe).gif|Trish Walker/Hellcat (Marvel Cinematic Universe) uses her reflexes to catch her cellphone. Deflection by Shin.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) skill with his King's Sword swordsmanship enables him to deflect arrows, even ones fired by a member of the Ten Bows of China. Deflection & Dodging by Rin Ko.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) shows off his quick witted response time during his duel with Ou Hon. Ren Pa's Dodge!! Kingdom.png|Ren Pa (Kingdom) dodging Mou Gou's Strike of Mutual Destruction. Blocking by Kou Yoku.png|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) split secondly blocking Shin's Hi Jump Slash that was reforce by falling off a cliff... Kou Yoku's Dodge Kingdom.png|...and later, does the same with Mou Ten's high-speed sword thrust. Sword Parry by Mou Ten.png|Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit (Kingdom) demonstrating his uncanny reflexes during his fight with the heavy master swordsman, Kou Yoku of the Thunder. Enhanced Speed by Fu Tei.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) dodging Shin's Hi Slash with his flashly reflexes. Earl Shi's Reflexes Kingdom.png|Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) Ba Nan Ji 's Reflexes Kingdom.jpg|Ba Nan Ji, the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) demonstrating his incredible reflexes despite his large size. Gyou 'Un's Reflexes Kingdom.png|Gyou'Un (Kingdom) blocking Ou Hon's signature technique, Ryuu Sou/Dragon's Nest . Kenshiro's_Nishi_Shinku_Ha_(Two_Finger_Nil_Space_Grasp).gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) using Nishi Shinkū Ha/Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp . Raoh's Nishi Shinkū Ha (Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp).gif|Raoh/Ken-Oh/King of Fist's (Fist of the North Star) Nishi Shinkū Ha/Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween series) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Article stubs